1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composite fuel tank support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The composite fuel tank support includes a strap having a base portion and at least one leg extending outwardly from the base portion to define a mounting area extending along the base portion from the leg for engaging a fuel tank of a vehicle. The strap is flexible and includes a plurality of reinforcement fibers interweaved together to provide tensile strength to the strap. A shield layer is disposed about the fortification layer and into the reinforcement fibers of the fortification layer of the strap. The shield layer defines an outer surface and an inner surface extending parallel to one another along the leg and the base portion to provide rigidity to the strap to protect the fortification layer of the strap. The strap and the shield layer define a bore disposed on a center axis (A) and extending through the at least one layer of the strap for engaging the vehicle. One such composite fuel tank support is disclosed in Canadian Patent Application CA 2,237,029.